Starting Over
by Addicted-To-1D
Summary: After moving to London with her dad, Elle figures living there wouldn't be anything special. However, after meeting Harry Styles, will she find that being involved with a superstar known around the world be more than she can handle?
1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth Marshall! Get your ass out of bed right now!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I grabbed an extra pillow from the other side of my bed and threw it over my head. A few minutes of not responding, footsteps approached my door and opened it. "Elle!Get up! You are going to miss you're flight. Please get up. It's already 4:15. Flight leaves at 5:47. Now. Get. Your. Ass. Out. Of. Bed!" she yelled, yanking my warm covers off of my body. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, throwing the pillow at her. Thankfully I had already packed the night before, so all I had to do was shower, do my make up, and dress in the clothes I put out.

After showering, fixing my brown hair so that it would fall in curls halfway down my back, applying a small quote of make up, and dressed in a pink top with a black flower on it; dark skinny jeans; white converse; and a headband that had a simple white flower on it, I was ready to leave. I walked to my suit cases and checked over all of my things. All of my clothes, shoes, pants, clutches, bags, and jewelery. Check. I walked back to my bed and grabbed my phone and its charger off the nightstand, stuffed it into one of the cases, grabbed my shoulder bag, shrugged on my black leather jacket, and headed out the door. Having four suit cases, my mom had to help me. We made it out the door and stuffed my cases in the car. We were then on our way to the airport in New York.

"Bye, honey! I love you and never forget that," my mom yelled as I made my way through the hallway to the plane doors. I rolled my eyes and handed my passport and ticket. The lady nodded and handed back my passport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and buckle up as we will be leaving soon," a voice said over the intercom.

I let out a sigh of relief as I took my seat. Leaving Ally, Garrett, Brandon, and Shelby was the hardest think I had ever been through in my life. Ally and Shelby were my best girl friends and I cried for two hours after I told them I was leaving. Great thing was, we all cried together so it was a little better. Garret and Brandon were different however. Brandon was like my brother. I loved him like I loved my mom. Garrett was the same. But with him, I could flirt back when he flirted with me. Things were a little bit... more intense with Garrett, but they all were my best friends, hurting equally as much when I had to break the news.

I was moving to London to live with my dad after my mom fucked up and decided to get a new job... that only would pay for her to live. So here I was on a plane headed to London for my dad.

Two weeks before I was said to leave, I called Ally, Shelby, Garret, and Brandon over to my house to tell them. They all sort of showed up at the same time. We sat in the living room, them on the couch, myself on the floor. I was really glad they were sitting.

The look on their faces was enough to make me cry for a week. Which, I did.. Ally and Shelby fell to the floor and hugged me until I couldn't breathe, but Garrett and Brandon just sat there. We sat there for hours and cried. Just cried and held each other. Eventually Brandon made it to the floor and cried. Still, Garrett sat there on the couch, holding his hands and letting a tear fall every now and again. Sometime we would all stop and make a joke about something, but then after looking at each other, the tears began to flow yet again. Everyone stayed at my house that night. Everyone.

At about midnight, I came downstairs to where Garrett and Brandon slept, and went to the kitchen to find a snack of some sort. I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the carton of milk, which had almost nothing left, and poured a small glass. Then I opened the cabinet door, above the stove, and found chocolate chip chips ahoy cookies. I grabbed a plate and placed four cookies on it. As I was eating, Garrett came in behind me and placed his hands on my hips, making me jump a little.

"Gosh you scared me," I told him. He wrapped his hands around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder. I turned my head a little and felt the heat from his breath race across my cheek and shoulder. I turned around to face him when I swallowed the last of the cookie I was eating and snuggled up to his chest. His arms wrapped around my back

When I seven, my dad divorced my mom after she cheated on him with a guy who wanted a night of fun. Originally, I lived with dad after the whole ordeal. That is, until my mom found out about...well...that doesn't matter. Point is, after my mom found out, she made me come live with her. Things were going pretty well until she fucked up. I didn't really talk to her much after I found out. But I was actually pretty glad I wasgoing to live with my dad for a change.

"We are here," a man whispered to me as the wheels of the plane ground against the asphalt. The man that talked to me, Jason, sat by me during the flight. I had grown kind of fond of him. We talked about everything when we were awake. He was only a few years older than me, being seventeen. He was going to London for unknown reasons.

"Nice to meet you, I had fun," I say holding out my hand. He kindly shook it and stood to get his carry on out of the bag above us as soon as they told us we could get up. Before he walked towards the doors, he leaned in for a quick hug, and gave me a slip of paper. "What's this?" I ask holding the paper in between my fingertips. He pulled the handle from the top of the bag and laughed a little to himself.

"Well, we both live in London, both kind of starting over right?" He asked and I shook my head. "Okay, it would really be nice to have a friend. Call me sometime and we can get some lunch. Or I'll call you. Doesn't really matter to me," he said. I smiled and put the paper in my shoulder bag. Jason wasn't bad looking. With dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a smile that made my stomach flip. His voice was deep. And from what I could tell, he had a very nice body.

"Sure thing. I will absolutely take you up on that offer. Call me tomorrow?" I ask. "I'll need to get settled in today and my dad will probably want to take me out to lunch. But ring me tomorrow and we can have lunch."

"If we can find our way around London!" He said and we laugh.

"I know some places. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jason," I said. I gave him one more hug before he walked off. I put my jacket back on slung my bag over my shoulder. Then I walked out into the isle, and headed for the doors.

"Ellie!" I heard a deep voice yell from behind me. I whipped my head around to see my dad standing there with his arms open and a cart with my suit cases on it. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, a tear slowly falling down my face. He pulled away and held me. When I sniffled, he looked down at me.

"Why are you crying, Ellie?" He asked. I wiped away a few more tears that had found their way out of my eyes.

"I'm just so happy to be here with you. I've missed you, daddy," I said with a child like voice. Another tear fell as he pulled me in for another hug.

"I've missed you too, Ellie. Come on, I have your bags. Let's get home," he said pulling away. I wiped my face yet again, smudging my make up probably, and was kind of shocked he knew what my bags looked like.

"How did you-" I started, pointing at the cart. He laughed and held out his arm for me to take it.

"Your mom sent me pictures of them. Now how about, since it is now-" he looked at his watch, "about time for breakfast. Did you eat on the plane?"

"No. I'm actually pretty starved. But I can wait for lunch," I stated as we started walking towards his car.

"Rubbish. You will eat now. So what sounds good?" he asked. It took a minute to take in what he said. Since when did he say rubbish?

"Rubbish, dad?"

"Hey, when you've lived here as long as I have, you start to adopt the accent and language," he says like it was nothing.

After reaching the car and a battle of trying to put the suit cases in my dad's small car, we were off. Driving through London was absolutely stunning. The cars flooding the streets, people swarming over the sidewalks and crossing streets here and there, and the shops and buildings; the buildings and shops being the most extravagant.

My dad's car pulled into his driveway and I was taken back by the scene. A long gravel drive way led up to a two story, white brick house with widows the size they have at the royal palace. I looked over to my dad to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked back out the window and let my eyes wonder over the land that surrounded his house... well, our house now.

A white fence lined the road leading up to the house, holding four horses in one of the small pastures. Two black ones, one brown, and one that was completely white apart from the black diamond in the center of his/her forehead.

"Her name is Bella. She's a rescue, and not ride-able yet. I'm still in the process of breaking her. Do you want to help me sometime?" My father asked out of the blue. My eyes met his and I nodded. For the first time in years, I was...excited about something.

When I still lived with him, my dad would always take me riding at the arena located on the outskirts of London. Took about an hour to get there, but it was totally worth it. We would go every Thursday. I always had something to look forward to. At the arena, they let you choose your own horse, saddle him/her by yourself, and then you were set free with a parent or guardian. I rode the same horse every time; Luna. She was special. She was a rescue, along with seven of the twenty-two horses, with major trust issues. That meaning she didn't trust people to ride her. That is, until I rode her the first day. That was a day I would never forget. From that second, I could tell there was something.. almost like a sisterly bond between the two of us. My dad also rode with me. Since the day I turned nine, riding with my dad was our thing. I guess now we could make it our thing again.

It was now after noon, and my room was almost put together. I had the last room in the back of the house on the second floor. Dad was on the first floor near the front of the house. That meaning, I had total privacy.

My bed was in the middle of my room against the wall. The sheets were the same purple ones I had on it years ago. Purple because my dad thought I should be royal one day. When I sat down on the 'queen' sized bed, I could smell the usual smells that were there while I was a child.

Next to my bed was a desk, which I placed my laptop and make up on. Clothes were strewn about the room according to what side of my closet they were going on. Eventually, all of my longsleeved shirts went on the side with my jeans and shorts. Everything else was put on the other side, and all my shoes were arranged on the floor, After I was content with my work, I went and sat on my bed and pulled out my phone from my bag and turned it on. I decided I would go out to eat lunch, so I left my phone on my bed and walked to the extra huge bathroom connected to my room. The mirror was four times as big as the one back in New York, and the bathtub could probably fit at least ten people in it. I turned to the mirror and looked at my clothing. It was alright... if you just want to get lunch. After I finished getting ready, again, I walked back to my room and sat on my bed to get my phone. When it was fully on and ready, I put it back in my bag, grabbed my jacket, put my bag over my shoulder, and headed downstairs to find my dad sitting on the couch talking on the phone. I sat next to him and waited. When he finished, I spoke to him.

"I'm going out for lunch. Here's my number if you need it. I think I might go meet a new friend I met on the plane. He came here to... start over I guess," I say honestly not knowing why he really came to London.

"Alright, here," he said pulling out his wallet and handing me 300 pounds. My jaw dropped as he placed the money in my hands.

"Dad, I can't-"

"No. You take it, eat lunch, do a bit of shopping, then come home and keep the change. There is actually something I would like to show you when you get back. You brought your riding boots right?" he asked. I nodded as I put the money into my bag in a zipper pocket. "Good. How about we go for a hack when you get back?" I vigorously shook my head and threw my arms around his neck. I pulled away and kissed his cheek before standing up and heading to the door. "Wait!" I heard behind me. I turned around to see my dad holding keys. "Go to the garage and click the unlock button. Then find your car," he said smiling. Everything he was giving me was absolutely overwhelming. I nodded, hugged him and headed out the door.

I reached what I thought was the garage and pushed a button on the keys. Seconds later, a huge wooden door raised to reveal five cars. One of which being the one I rode in when my father picked me up at the air port. The other four cars were some I hadn't seen in a long time. I looked down at the keys and pressed unlock, waiting for the lights to go off. On the far left, closet to the door leading to the house, was a small gray car resembling a Porsche. A huge smile grew across my face when the lights to it lit up and unlocked. I literally skipped to the car and opened the driver side door. Carefully, I stepped in and sat in the soft, gray seat. The new car smell filled my nose and lungs, making my smile grow by the second. I shut the door and put the key in the ignition, turned it on, and listened to the engine roar. Leaning back against the seat to adjust it, I finished and put my seat belt on. I put my bag in the passenger side seat, put the car in reverse and headed out to the city of London.

The traffic in London wasn't actually that bad in the afternoon. Granted there were a lot of cars and buses here and there, but it wasn't the kind of traffic you had to wait for an hour only moving a few feet.

I finally decided to park my new wonderful car in a parking lot by some shops. Grabbing my bag, I got out of the car and shut the door, then locked it. I put the keys in my bag and headed for the first boutique.

Walking in, I could tell it was expensive. Clothes lined the walls and racks around the place, for guys and girls. I walked around for a few minutes picking up things here and there to try on. Finally deciding on three tops, two skirts, a pair of shorts, two pairs of skinny jeans, and a pair of black high heels, commonly known as stilettos.

I stared in the mirror, contemplating whether I liked my outfit or not. I had a white skirt, a bright purple loose top with a missing back, and black stilettos on. I turned to my side to look at the back. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I did look alright.

"You look beautiful," a deep husky voice said behind me. I whipped my head around to see a very handsome guy with a purple plaid button up shirt on, dark jeans, and dark Converse. He flashed a smile in my direction and showed his teeth. I smiled back and looked at the floor, then back to the mirror. My stomach flipped a bit as he walked up behind me. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and looked at the floor again. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled my hair to my back, showing off my shoulders and chest better.

"Really beautiful," he said again. Who was he? Wait... was he... no...couldn't be... Could it?

"Thanks," I said stepping away from him and turning to face him. His green eyes locked on me in an instant.

"I'm Harry," he said, stepping back a little. "Harry Styles." Wow. It was him. The Harry Styles, one fifth of One Direction. What was he talking to me for?

"Elizabeth. Call me Elle, Ellie, or Elizabeth. Anything you like really," I say. He laughs a little and looks at the floor. After a few seconds of awkwardness he looks back up at me.

"I like Elle. Sounds like Belle, and Belle was in one of Liam's favorite movies. You do know who I am right?" he asked. I tucked another strand of hair behind my ear. I knew he saw me blush.

"Harry Styles... Hmm...From One Direction?" I asked. _Of course I know who you are! You're Harry Freaking Styles, _I thought.

"That's me!" he said excitedly. "So what brings you to London? I can tell by your accent that you're not from here. Well, I take that back. You have a little British in you. Now, what brings you here, Elle," he asked taking a seat on a couch close to the dressing room. I stood in my spot and tried to find the words to answer him.

"Parent problems. I lived here for a few years. If you think I have a weird accent, you should meet my dad. His accent is like yours. Now that I think about it, all accents over here sound weird to me," I say awkwardly. The one time I meet part of One Direction, I screw it up. Trying to cover it up, I laughed a little.

"You have a really cute laugh," he said standing up. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Handing it to me he said, "Can I have your number?" I smiled and took his phone. After I put my number in, set my name as Elle, I handed it back to him. "Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow. Let's go out for lunch," he said smiling. I could tell he was getting excited, considering his cheeks were becoming a light shade of pink.

"Sure. Text me tonight and I'll give you the directions to my house," I replied. "Wait here," I said walking back to the dressing room. I searched my bag for my phone, and when I finally found it, I walked back to Harry. I pushed the camera button on the side of it and held it up to him. He raised an eyebrow in question and then smiled, finally catching on.

"Pictures?" he said after I lowered my phone.

"When you text me, I will have a icon picture. Don't worry, I won't tweet it," I replied again smiling.

"That makes sense. See you tomorrow," he said before walking off and out of the store.

I walked back into the dressing room and sat down on a bench inside. I changed back into my original clothes and pulled out my money. When I finished paying for the clothes, I walked out and decided to get lunch. As I was walking down the sidewalk, shopping bag in hand, and bag on my shoulder, I thought about Harry, and the fact that he just talked to me, got my number, and was going to text me tonight. My day was going absolutely perfect. That is, until I received a call from my 'wonderful' mother...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, so I know many of you are following this story, but for the time being, I am stopping all stories except for one. Most of mine are not finished which saddens me. Right now, I have my summer school studies going on, along with summer band coming up soon. Lately, I have also been thinking a lot about school and things I need to do about college. Also, my back and neck have been killing me so I have basically been lying in bed because it hurts so bad. So sorry for everyone! **_


End file.
